Mother Nature
Emily Jane, also known as Mother Nature, is a powerful, but mysterious, being, as well the daughter of the Nightmare King, Pitch. She is described as being "a force nearly as ancient as Pitch". She does not appear in ''Rise of the Guardians'', but rather in one of the original novels The Sandman and the War of Dreams. History Mother Nature was known once as Emily Jane, who lived with Lady Pitcher and Kozmotis Pitcher, nicknamed Lord Pitch by his servants. He was a fair and compassionate man who traveled the constellations of the Golden Age and captured Dream Pirates, stunted creatures who lived by stealing dreams, and fed them humanely. The Dream Pirates, after failing to assassinate him many times by using his weakness of compassion, learned that if he could be destroyed in the body or mind they could destroy his spirit, so the Dream Pirates hunted down what mattered to the valiant hero: his family. One day, the Dream Pirates staged a fake attack on the Constellation Zeus and Lord Pitch went to capture the thieving criminals. Lord Pitch promised his daughter he would return by saying, "on my soul." But the Dream Pirates had something more wicked in mind. The most shadowy, swift, and twisted pirates infiltrated the Pitcher mansion and slept past the guards. Lady Pitcher could hear the pirates coming closer to her and checked if her daughter was sleeping, but she had gotten out and was playing with her favorite creatures, the Star Fish. The pirates didn't known she was there and didn't care because they could feel the dreams of the household. To Dream Pirates, dreams are like blood to a vampire; it made them hungry and stupid. Lady Pitcher locked the door to keep them out, but the pirates poured in. Lady Pitcher knew the awful fate of those taken by Dream Pirates: their souls sucked of dreams leaving them to become mindless slaves or worse. Lady Pitcher jumped out the window and died with a doll because if Emily Jane was alive, the Dream Pirates would try again. When Lord Pitch heard that his house was attacked, he realized he'd been duped and quickly returned home and had all the pirates captured and questioned. When Lord Pitch asked about his daughter and wife, the Dream Pirate Captain sneeringly told him they had died and Lord Pitch decapitated every one of them, to his soldiers horror. Pitch then made it his mission to hunt down all the Dream Pirates and Nightmare Men and Fearlings and stick them in their prison planet. Believing he had nothing to live for, he volunteering to be their single jailer. Meanwhile Emily Jane was found by Typhan, a god who had been ravished by the Dream Pirates when they had extinguished his eyes, and the constellation god helped her become Mother Nature and banished her when she broke her vow. Later on, Sanderson Mansnoozie, also known as Sandy, the Sandman discovered her on a cursed wishing star and help overcome her anger. Together they defeated Dream Pirates until they heard all the Dream Pirates, Nightmare Men, and Fearlings had been captured and imprisoned; then she lost her temper until Sandy calmed her by saying she could still find her father. Unknown to them, Lord Pitch was possessed by the thousands of Fearlings, Nightmare Men, and Dream Pirates when the dark creatures used his wish to see his daughter against him. Pitch built his Nightmare Galleon and sailed with his millions of Dream Pirate/Nightmare Men/Fearling minions. He soon tracked down Sandy and Mother Nature and nearly harpooned their stars; had it not been for their immense strength. They fell to a planet called Earth and were saved by a pleasant wish that said: "I wish you well." When the star finally crashed into the sea, Mother Nature made her escape and ever since, the weather patterns have never been quite the same ever after. Many years ago, Mother Nature saved her father and remained neutral as long as he promised he would not harm her friends. Appearance Mother Nature is described as a beautiful woman with a lovely long face and long black hair. The long length of both her hair and cloaked clothing, as well as the height of her body can make it look like that she is surround by clouds. Personality While Mother Nature seems to have a apparent neutrality on the outside, Bunnymund, however, knew that deep down the immortal woman is quite unpredictable and not always kind. Doe to what she had gained from one of her few good, as well as evil, agendas, as she had aided, as well as fought against both sides for her own purposes. Even thuogh one of her good actions had saved North's life, while one of her crueler actions involved abducting both Pitch and Katherine. During her child years, for when she was known as Emily Jane Pitchiner, she had a wild heart, as she had a habit of disobeying her mother's orders of staying by her side in their home, even thuogh her adventures spirit as she enjoying the feels she had while sailing around her home; in which her loving father turnings a blind eye to. These days, Mother Nature is a neutral. She cares neither for the good or the bad. She even has come to loath her own father for what he has become. There is only one person that Mother Nature cares for and will help: Sanderson Mansnoozie, her only friend for the many years she was trapped inside a shooting star. She herself said to Sandy "I can stand anyone's tears, but yours." Powers and Abilities As Mother Nature, she is able to control, as well as manipulate, the elemental forces of nature. Which is why her presence is known to leave leaves, the clouds, winds, rain, snow, thunder and lightning in her wake. She combines some of the elements together in order to create natural phenomena's, such as hail and thunder and lightning storms with the wind and clouds, as well as receiving reports of different natural phenomena occurrences by communicate with nature. While he is able to keep herself hidden as she watches people with her abilities, magical beings like Toothiana and Nightlight, however, are can sense her presence. Role in the Crossover Much like her role in the books, Mother Nature is relegated to the side as a secondary character. Unlike other characters in the fandom, Emily Jane is normally omitted from the continuity unless the story itself calls for it (i.e. Seasons Guardians). Much like in the books, she maintains a neutral position. Despite her canon name "Emily Jane" which is revealed in the 4th book, she is still called Seraphina by some fans. Mother Nature can be considered an official character in the fandom from her role in FOUR: the audio drama. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III It is likely that Hiccup has heard of Mother Nature as Jörð of Norse mythology (The Mother of Thor and personification of the Earth). Jack Frost Though she is a neutral, Emily Jane does hold a minor grudge against Jack, as his powers of ice and snow and relationship with the wind directly conflict with her own agenda and she refuses to interact with him unless circumstances dictate otherwise. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Book-only Characters Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters